coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7293 (12th March 2010)
Plot Ken and Deirdre leave for Blackpool to join the search for Simon. Kelly struggles to locate the accounts for Nick. DC Glynn and DS Carr interview the Kenworthys, who describe Gail and Joe arguing on board the boat. John tells Fiz about his successful job interview. Fiz is concerned that he did not declare his criminal record. Carla and Trevor return to the Rovers after their meal and get on famously. Gail tells Tina that she's going to Milan after the funeral. The police arrive and inform Gail about the witnesses seeing her on the boat. She insists she got off before Joe sailed away. Tina's suspicious. The police search is underway in Blackpool. Peter and Leanne arrive. George is shame-faced and Peter manages to control his anger. Kelly lets Nick into the factory to look for the accounts. She leaves him to lock up. John tells Fiz how happy he was to be offered the job. Fiz puts her reservations aside and decides to be happy for him. Pam comforts Molly, who is still heartbroken at losing Kevin. Nick surprises Carla with a tempting business offer. He tells her to think it over. Tina suspects Gail of lying to her. Gail denies it but Tina accuses her of playing games and orders her to stay away from Joe's funeral. Gail's shaken. The search for Simon continues to no avail. The police issue flyers containing Simon's photograph. Peter, Ken and George continue to search through the night. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Carla Connor - Alison King (Credited as "Carla Gordon") *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony Guest cast *George Wilson - Anthony Valentine *Eve Wilson - Sabina Franklyn *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson *DS Carr - Joe Duttine *Mark Kenworthy - Jason Furnival *Jane Kenworthy - Annie Fitzmaurice *PC - James Sarsfield *Police Search Advisor - Claire Bleasdale *Dad - Marvyn Dickinson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Weatherfield Police Station - CID office *Unknown street *Blackpool - Promenade and pier Notes *Joe Duttine makes one of several pre-Tim Metcalfe appearances as DS Carr. *Tom Aitkin was credited as a Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter controls his anger as the Barlows and Wilsons unite to search for Simon; Tina is horrified as evidence against Gail mounts; and Nick makes Carla a tempting business offer. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,860,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2010 episodes